In a conventional article managing apparatus, articles and character strings in an article database held in advance are collated from an image obtained by capturing an article, and a stock list is updated based on a result of the collation.
However, in such an article managing apparatus, when the number of articles is large, there may be a number of mismatches between the result of the collation and the stock list, which may cause a problem in that it is troublesome for an operator to check these mismatches.
To overcome the above problem, it is, therefore, an object of an embodiment of the present invention to provide an apparatus, method, and program for managing articles, which is capable of increasing efficiency of a work of checking installation conditions of labels provided to manage articles.